The Forgotten Hero's
by TrueForgiveness
Summary: After the war in the Ark. Half of the Forward Under The Dawn and The U.N.S.C Westward Drive and it's three remaining survivors seek out to help the Master chief as their ship crash lands into the abyss...


**The Forgotten Hero's: Prologue** (**( Author's note: I do not own Spyro or halo only but my OC's))**

It's been sometime after the last battle on the ark. On the frigate U.N.S.C Westward Drive, two Spartans and a lone ODST are standing on the bridge, looking out into space, wondering where they were considering that the portal blasted half of the U.N.S.C Forward Under The Dawn and their entire ship into unknown space.

"Where do you think we are Alex?"

Alex a Spartan whose armor resembled the very creation of the recon regiment said

"I do not even know where we are now Marcus, I really do not know."

Marcus: a very special Spartan who was the very Haibusa/Ninja footing, attire and armor color (Black).The Lone ODST Standed from the captains chair

"If we are stranded in space with half of the Dawn out their then what about searching for survivors," said Leonardo, the last ODST from the 116th who's ODST armor was special indeed with the white color and the recon-ish helmet, he could be the god of all ODST's but Leo was a first sergeant of his company so he couldn't do much there.

" I can help you with that,"said the A.I.

"What is it?" Leo replied.

" There is a transponder signal going off on the Dawn." The A.I said.

Marcus headed to the holographic map of the Dawn and saw where the beacon was.

"No wait that can't be!" Marcus said.

"The A.I confirms it what is the message?" Leo questioned.

"The Encrypted message says that Chief Petty officer John 117 has requested an immediate pick up. The message was forwarded by A.I Cortana."

Everyone in the room gave shocking gazes at each other.

"Ok boys let's go grab something to eat and we're out of here!"

Marcus ran to the mess hall (eating) and then headed to the armory with Leo and Alex tagging along... five minute's later

... "Navigation set proxy! Planet located 5000 nautical miles away from our current position! We will enter atmosphere in 2 earth hours from now!"

**Location:The armory**

"Ok boy's are you ready to get over to the chief?"Leo yelled with his Weapons ( MA37 and a M6G Magnum) strapped to his back or on his and Alex had their weapons (Alex: Strapped katana and two M6C/SOCOM magnums strapped to his leg and Marcus: Two katana's strapped to his back and one M6C/SOCOM Magnum to his leg) readied and loaded for the trip.

"Thank god we had food to eat otherwize I would've been screwed!" Leo yelled while Alex and Marcus nodded in agreement.

Walking through the corridors Marcus had a weird feeling of something big is about to happen and his body tensed up just by thinking about the feeling.

**Location: Hangar**

"A.I whats the number on the covenant weapons in this hangar?" Marcus asked.

"Well just by asking their's two plasma pistols and a Plasma repeater on the ghost at the end of the hangar doors."

"I have a feeling we're going to need our weapons so Leo , Alex grab the plasma pistols while I call dibs on the repeater." Leo and Alex did as ordered to do and threw the repeater at Marcus while the they were snatching their plasma pistols and set the weapons in place as Alex passed his M6C/SOCOM magnum at Marcus due to the fact that he couldn't hold three pistols on his leg.

"A.I we might loose radio contact on the ship and if we do auto-pilot the pelicans if we are there for too long."

"Got it. Depressurizing the pressure on the vehicles to stay on the ship. Closing air valves. Going into the Dawns trajectory. Make sure you have your helmets on because this is going to be bumpy! Opening the hatch!"

When the hatch opened the air of space sucked everyone out of the hangar, sending them to the Dawn.

"Good Wai-Pla-ten-minu-clos-do-time!" "What did the A.I say" Alex said over the comm.

"Planet ten minutes close do time? Wait a planet! Shit double time let's hurry to the chief!"

Everyone mimicked at the same moment hurrying to the Dawns hangars.

**Location: Forward Under The Dawn**

The three men landed on the Dawns walls in the hangar with a 'Thud!' While Marcus activates his map tracker on his wrist.

"Ok the Chief and Cortanna are in the cryo pod let's get moving before we end up as space food!" The three nodded and floated their way through the halls to find the Master Chief.

"Thi-i-Corta-na your-close!-Ge-Hel-over here!"

"Cortanna's close double time!"

It has been three minutes since the A.I reported the planet. When the three reached the cryo bay Cortanna's voice was loud and clear.

"Oh thank god your here I can't get a good connection to your ship due to the fact that this cryo caused disruptions within my port. So Where are we considering a U.N.S.C ship is doing here in the middle of space?"

"Remember Cortanna we were the few ships that went with the Dawn to the battle on the ark so where we are is a mystery but we do not have much time! their is a planet that this piece of rubble is going to land at so where are you?" Marcus asked as a flash of a light blue figure standed right in front of a cryo bay.

"Does this answer your question?"Cortanna questioned,

"Much." Leo commented.

"I am going to activate the cryo pod while you two go and find a few med kits and a O.D.S.T pod that we could use due to the fact that we ran out of time and we are

going to leave the Dawn by going through the atmosphere or go down with it." Alex commanded.

While Marcus and Leo hurried their separate ways to the Med bay or to the deployment area where the pods are. Alex sighed as he entered the codes to activate the Cryo pod and waited for the pod to open. When the codes came in the pod hissed open as the one hero of the galaxy floated out of the pod.

"Woah what happened, where are we and who are you?"

"Chief we have no time to recover lost time right now we are going to crash land to an unknown planet in 6 minutes so follow me."

The Chief nodded and took Cortanna from the chip case and setted it in the back of his head.

"Marcus, Leo whats your status?"

"Well Alex I need the pod at the Med bay because I have an opening into space and A lot of med kits waiting for package!" Marcus said while placing a waypoint to his location.

"I have the pod but their's only one here! Placing a waypoint on me because I need help here!" Said Leo placing a waypoint on himself.

"C'mon Chief we don't have much time left, let's hurry up to Leo!" Alex said while the Chief and Alex floated their way to Leo.

"C'mon guys we have to hurry to Marcus before the ship goes down!" Yelled Leo while the Chief and Alex helped the ODST with the pod tripling the time it took to get over to the Med bay.

**1 Minute later... At the Med bay.**

"Guys look the planet is sighted." Leo said.

"C'mon let's put all of the items to the back of the pod while Leo goes in the damn thing."

The four nod and put the items on the back of the O.D.S.T pod while Leo Opens the hatch and goes inside of it, closing it when he is finally in.

"Cortanna What is the safest route on our way to the planet?" Leo asked over the pod.

" Considering that the Dawn is going to crash-land on the ocean of this planet you should jump on my co ordinance Leo when the Spartans throw you out of the Dawn fire use your jet to keep up on the trajectory got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

The Spartans received the order and threw the pod out of the med bay and jetted his way to the co ordinance.

"Chief, Marcus, Alex... Looks like you have to free fall your way to the co ordinance, on my mark."

Everyone heard a 'beep'

"Go!Now!"

The three Spartans jumped from the Dawn before it entered the planets gravitational pull.

"Cortanna where are we going to land?" Chief asked.

"In a dense forest 15 meters from Leo's pod."

Marcus was about to say something until the suit started to tense up.*SUIT ARMOR LOCK INITIATED! SETTING WAYPOINT IMMEDIATELY!* Marcus felt his body go stiff and still as he passes out when he entered the atmosphere of this unknown planet, heating up drastically.

Alex had a hold of his katana before going stiff.

**(( Spyro's POV))**

After the frogweed was beaten up by Spyro, the frogweed let's the dragonfly out letting it smack against Spyro's chest and then fell to the ground.

"Ugghhh... now I smell just as bad as you do."

When Sparks looks up he see's something bright streak across the sky.

"Uh Spyro cause since you are a smart alec then what is THAT!"

Sparks points up as Spyro looks up and see's four streaks of light burn up the daily sky.

"What do you think is that!" Spyro commented."Don't ask me brother I was the one who was asking you that question!"

Their conversation was stopped as a huge flash of light enveloped the sky as one of the objects blasted through the canopy and across the cave, impacting the ground with a sudden 'BOOM'.When the other three objects impacted the area where they were just at Spyro grew anctious.

"C'mon Sparks want to go see those three meteors or are you pesky enough to not go?" "Watch it Purple boy want to race you there?" "You bet!"

Sparks and Spyro raced back to the area passing the logged path and to the hill when they looked at the area. It was dusty from the impact.

What emerged from the rubble terrorized the two.

**The Spartans POV**

"Cortanna what did you do?"

"Oh what I did was give the overrides to the armor lock but your shields will need time recovering from the blast so their offline for now,"replied Cortanna.

"Hold it Motion tracker has detected something!" Marcus whispered, throwing one of his katana's at the Chief.

"Keep it."

Then looked straight at whatever the motion tracker detected.

"Oh my god it can't be..." Marcus said with shocks going down his spine.

"What is it Marcus?" Alex and the chief said.

" A dragon."


End file.
